mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Cyber City Oedo 808 characters
This is a list of characters in the Cyberpunk anime Cyber City Oedo 808 Main characters Sengoku Syunsuke * , Bruce Martin (English) Sengoku is imprisoned for a variety of crimes, including murder, fraud and computer crimes. He has an Elvis topknot and small ponytail and wears a red trenchcoat. Although a capable officer, he is profane, drinks on duty and has the strongest dislike of Hasegawa. He prefers a high velocity pistol as his personal weapon. Sengoku is most of the time unwillingly seconded by Varsus, a robot on wheels, whose program directives are to remind him not to break the law while on missions. It also congratulates him when completing a mission or reminds him not to drink too much, to which the foul-mouthed Sengoku answers by calling it names. Okyo Jonouchi, the secretary to Hasegawa, has a crush on him. He himself appears to like her — he shows much concern when she is in danger — but feels that their chosen professions make it a difficult relationship: "you're a cop and I'm a con". Despite this, Okyo convinces him to take her out to supper at the end of episode one. Quote: "Heh. That's a sick joke. So how many more of these sad bastards I have gotta nail before I get rid of this goddamn dog collar?" Gabimaru 'Gogl' Rikiya * , Sean Barrett (English) Imprison for (amongst other crimes) murder and destruction of private and public property, Gogl stands out with a large stature, scarred face, cybernetic eyes and red mohawk. He possesses a high intelligence (it is shortly shown in episode 2 that his IQ is evaluated at 150) and is a genius computer hacker. He also seems to be at ease in other fields of science such as biology or genetics as he was able to elaborate a counter-virus. Quote: "It's your turn now, soldier boy. How do you fancy your chances? Your machine was pretty good, but a limp dick pen-pusher like you, not so good. Normally I'd be too tired to bother killing you, but see I owe you one for Sara's death." Merill 'Benten' Yanagawa * , Daniel Flynn (English) A man with feminine looks, Benten is a bishōnen (a fact that often makes him the butt of Sengoku's jokes). He wears red make-up on his lips and nails and both his ears are pierced. His hair is white and his hairdo is reminiscent of a kabuki actor's. Being albino, his skin is pale and his eyes are red. He was imprisoned for murder, breaking criminal regulations, aviation and space laws and more. Despite his feminine looks, Benten is an extremely skilled and versatile fighter. His fighting style is acrobatic and based on tremendous reflexes. Benten is so fast he can dodge laser beams. He primarily relies on a special weapon known as the monowire, a string he unleashes from his left-hand ring so sharp it can sever limbs, steel and concrete. Other talents include lock breaking and marksmanship. Fond of astrology, he often looks at the stars to find omens within them. Most of the time, the omens are bad. He appears to have a widespread knowledge of Odeo's criminal world since, in one of his cases, he spends much of the first part questioning various underworld figures, either by will or by force. Quote: "I'm arresting you for a whole host of shit I can't be bothered to list, you have the right to remain silent and so on." Juzo Hasegawa * , Bob Sherman (English) A tall and well-dressed man with long black hair, Hasegawa is the boss of the Cyber Police unit and regulates the explosive collars. A chain smoker, he is nearly always seen smoking cigarettes, and his gold lighter doubles as communicator and detonator for the collars. Hasegawa is a morally ambiguous character—he does not appear ethically challenged by his task, nor does he seem to take any particular sadistic pleasure in threatening to blow the heads off his chose cybercriminals on a regular basis. In order to fight crime or maintain his position, Hasegawa is shown to be willing to use any means that are legally within his power; pitting the collared criminals against another, sacrifice them if need be, or to subtly use them for the benefit of himself and the department. He is most hated by Sengoku, who originally intended to kill him. Quote: "Just get your ass down the station now, and if you're very lucky I won't explode the collar around your worthless neck. Understand?" Okyo Jonouchi Name: Jonouchi, Okyo Age: in her twenties Occupation Police officer, secretary Okyo Jonouchi works closely with Hasagawa in Oedo's Cyber Police. Although her capacity is closer to a secretary, she is still a police officer, and as such can be called to duty if needed. This was why she was trapped in an elevator during an evacuation of a huge skyscraper. She likes Sengoku and tries to be friendly with him, an attitude he appears to appreciate, even expressing concern for her during the skyscraper incident. She even convinced him to take her out to dinner at the end of episode one. She's a good-hearted, naive young woman often concerned about the fate of the criminals and respects their abilities, even addressing Gogl as "Sir" after he had cracked a particularly difficult line of code. Quote: '' Okyo: "Hey tell you what, why don't you buy me dinner?"'' '' ' Sengoku': "Because I'm tired and pissed off, and you're a cop and I'm a con, and because it's raining and I forgot my umbrella, and most of all I'm broke."'' '' Okyo: "I'll take that as a yes then and see you at half eight!"'' Varsus * Varsus is a robot on wheels assisting the cyber policemen on their missions. It is mostly found following Sengoku, annoying him when stating the obvious or over-explaining. Quote: '' Varsus: ""Fuck off". This is a phrase you frequently use erroneously. The colloquial word "fuck", meaning "to copulate", is inappropriate when apllied to a machine without means of genetic reproduction, as in this instance. I am unsure of what you are suggesting I should do. " References External links * Fanpage with the stats and a lot more Category:Lists of anime and manga characters